THIS MY ORDER
by Joan Hozuki SKY23
Summary: SUMMARY : Inilah amanat ku. Amanat yang harus ku jaga dan kujalani dengan segenap hidup ku. Sebuah amanat yang hanya berupa buku kosong, yang harus ku cari dan ku tulis jawaban nya sendiri. Dan kau, adalah pena serta jawaban dari amanat itu sendiri. (summary super ngaco yang kemungkinan gak nyambung ma cerita nya, maklum newbie.)


PROLOGUE

SUMMARY : Inilah amanat ku. Amanat yang harus ku jaga dan kujalani dengan segenap hidup ku. Sebuah amanat yang hanya berupa buku kosong, yang harus ku cari dan ku tulis jawaban nya sendiri. Dan kau, adalah pena serta jawaban dari amanat itu sendiri. (summary super ngaco yang kemungkinan gak nyambung ma cerita nya)

Langkah kaki nya menggema sepanjang koridor gelap itu. Mengeratkan syal yang melingkar di lehernya, mata sapphire nya tetap tegak menatap lorong kosong yang di penuhi kabut putih. Ia angkat tangan kirinya, mengalihkan pandangan nya dari koridor ke jam sport hitam yang melekat di kulit tan nya.

" pukul 05.45. masih ada 15 menit untuk bersiap-siap. 1 jam untuk tidur, dan 15 menit untuk melakukan hal lainya..." gumam nya lirih pada diri nya sendiri.

Ia turunkan tanganya. Satu garis tipis tercipta dari bibir peach nya. Ekspresi tak terjelaskan dengan barisan kata, mengukir di wajahnya kini. Ia turunkan lagi posisi topi nya hingga wajah tampan nya tertutup, langkah mantap mengawali rencana yang sudah ia susun.

* * *

**Title : THIS MY ORDER**

**Rate : T **

( rating sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah seiring mood author yang muncul XD)

**Disclaimer : semua udah tau bahwa yang gue miliki Cuma kaos hitam yang gue pake buat ngetik nih cerita semaleman. Dan lainya adalah milik kishi-sensei**

**Genre : romance/fantasy/crime**

**Warning : OOC, AU, miss typo, mungkin bahasa tidak jelas dll**

**Author : JOAN HOZUKI SKY23**

* * *

"oka-san...!"

Suara meleking khas anak-anak, membuyarkan lamunan seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku coklat panjang. Mata violet nya menatap seorang bocah laki-laki yang berlari dengan senyum tiga jari khas nya. Ia tersenyum ketika bocah itu mendekap nya erat. Tangan nya kemudian mengangkat pinggang bocah berambut pirang, mendudukanya tepat di sebelah ia duduki.

"oka-san memanggil ku?" tanya bocah itu.

"Iya naruto, oka-san memanggil mu untuk memberi mu hadiah..." jawab sang 'oka-san' dengan lembut. Tangan nya ia terus gerakan untuk mengelus surai piang buah hatinya.

"hadiah? Waw.. apakah itu oka-san?" sahut bocah yang dipanggil 'naruto' tadi.

Tangan putihnya berhenti. Dengan perlahan, ia alihkan tugas tangan nya dari membelai pirang anaknya yang lembut ke kantung sweater putihnya untuk menemukan 'hadiah' yang ia maksud tadi. Sedangkan naruto, terus menatap penuh selidik kepada oka-san nya. Hati nya terus menerka-nerka, memunculkan berbagai pertanyaan yang hanya ia tahan. Namun di benak nya hanya satu yang pasti. Hadiah apakah itu?

Sang ibu menatap dengan gemas. Ia hanya tersenyum, seolah tahu akan pikiran darah dagingnya yang masih polos. Dengan hasil nihil di kantung kanan, ia beralih di kantung kiri. Ah, ia berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang sedari tadi yang ia cari.

"tada... ini dia hadiah untuk mu, Naruto-kun.."

Naruto menatap hadiah yang masih berada di tangan ibunya. Sebuah gelang perak dengan ukiran unik menghias gelang tersebut. Dengan cepat naruto menyambut hadiahnya. Mata nya berkaca-kaca, sungguh indah pikirnya.

Ia pandang sang oka-san. Sepertinya ia mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi, entah kenapa di telinga nya hanya terdengar suara mendengung. Segera ia tutup telinga nya, berharap telinga akan berfungsi dengan normal kembali.

"Jadi, seperti itulah. Apakah kau paham?"

Sura lembut itu... pendengaranya kembali.

"satu lagi.. oka-san akan memberi mu hadiah dan kejutan." Tambah oka-san nya cepat.

Naruto kecil menaikan alis nya. "apa lagi itu oka-san?"

"peluk oka-san dulu.. maka kau akan menemukan jawabanya" jawab ibunya seraya merentangkan tangan.

Dengan sigap, Naruto langsup memeluk nya. Memeluk dengan erat seorang yang berharga dalam hidup nya selain kakek dan kakaknya. Ia rasakan kedua tangan melingkar, membalas pelukanya tak kalah erat. Hangat. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Blazer hitam dari wol yang berstandar tinggi yang ia pakai pun, takkan mampu menciptakan hangat seperti ini.

Dirasa ibunya kembali berbicara. Namun kembali, yang terdengar adalah angin musir gugur yang berhembus, menarikan daun-daun kering yang akan terjatuh pelan karna gaya tarik gravitasi. Perlahan, cahaya berwarna kuning berpendar mengelilingi tubuh nya. Sekian itu juga ia lihat sekolompok kupu-kupu mengitari keberadaan nya dengan gaya terbang indahnya.

Tes...

Tes..

Naruto POV

Air mata nya mulai mengalir dan menganak di pipi tanku. Apa ini? Kenapa aku menangis? Apa sebenarnya yang oka-san ucap kan hingga aku menangis? Aku... aku sama sekali tak dapat mendengar. Oka-san tolong aku...

Bahu ku bergetar karna menahan tangis. Kata oka-san, seorang pria tidak boleh mengis karna hal sepele. Tapi benarkah aku menangis karna aku tak dapat mendengar perkataan oka-san. Atau aku menangis karna perkataan oka-san walaupun aku tak dapat mendengar nya.

Tak bisa, aku tak bisa menahan tangis ini. Bibirku ku gigit erat. Agar tak terdengar tangisan ku oleh oka-san. Aku malu, seharus nya seorang pria tak mengis tapi kenapa? Apa sebernya ku tangisi? Pertanyan itu kembali muncul dalam benak ku.

Pundaku basah. Oka-san menangis. Ne... oka-san, apa yang kau ceritakan kenapa kau menangis juga. Apakah kau menceritakan realita hidup mu yang kejam. Bagaikan taring harimau yang mengoyak tubuh wanita mu yang kuat. Aku tak bisa mendengar suara mu.

Aku hanya merasakan tangis ku dan tangis mu saja.

Ku pejam kan mataku. Akan biarkan, mungkin aku bisa mendengar kembali jika aku tenang. Yatta, sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar suara oka-san lagi. Baik sekarang kau tahu trik nya dan ayo tenang kan diri mu pelan-pelan dan dengarkan apa yang oka-san ucap kan.

"..aku harap kau bisa bertemu dengan nya seperti yang orang itu janjikan.. agar kau bisa bahagia tak seperti oka-san. Semuanya sekarang ku serahkan padamu. Maaf kan oka-san, karna tak dapat menemani mu. Dan hanya mnyerahkan semua masalah ini padamu. Oka-san hanya berpesan hidup lah lebih kuat, jangan seperti oka-san yang lemah. Percayalah bahwa kebahagiaan akan datang tepat pada waktu nya.

Oka-san akan pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya... jaa matta ne, naruto-kun.."

Tangan oka-san yang memeluk ku melemah. Dan kemudian jatuh perlahan. Aku bergetar, aku bingung, aku baru saja dapat mendengar dan kau berucap perpisahan? Apa maksud nya ini oka-san?

Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Menampik takdir ku yang menyakit kan. Air mata yang sempat ku tahan mati-matian kini ku lepas dan mengalir begitu deras. Waktu itu kau berkata, saat musim panas. Kau berkata akan berjanji menemani ku tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi kuat. Kau juga berjanji akan menuntun ku bila kelak aku tak dapat berjalan. Kau pun berjanji akan... akan...

Arghhhhh, oka-san benarkah ini yang kau maksud rasa sakit yang sesunguh nya. Rasa sakit yang lebih sakit dari luka saat aku terkilir karna berlatih judo bersama mu.

Ku peluk erat dirimu, merasakan terakhir kalinya hangat tubuh mu.

Beberapa pria berjas hitam mendekat ke arah aku dan oka-san. Seakan tahu keadaan oka-san, meraka mencoba menarik oka-san dari ku. tidak, oka-san tidap apa-apa. Ucap ku saat ada pria berjas hitam mendekat.

Tubuh kecil ku mencoba melindungi oka-san. Ku lihat ane-ue juga datang bersama bodyguard nya yang kekar. Ia memberikan, isyarat kepada bodyguard nya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Benar. Mereka mencoba menjaukan ku dengan oka-san.

Ku tatap ane-ue ku, seakan meminta penjelasan ini. Namun ia hanya memalingkan muka saja.

"HEI! Jangan dekati oka-san ku. oba-san ku tidak apa-apa." Perintah ku saat saat mereka akan menjauhkan kan ku dari oka-san. Ku tatap wajah oka-san, tampak ia sangat tenang dengan senyum tipis di wajah putih nya. "Ia hanya kelelahan..." tambahku lirih.

GREP...

"OI...! Apa-apaan ini...?! lepaskan aku.."

Tiba-tiba salah satu bodyguard ane-ue ku, sudah memanggulku. Ku pukul-pukul tubuhnya walau ku tahu itu percuma. Tangis ku kembali mengalir deras. Hiks.. dasar bodoh aku ini lemah. Tidak bisa melindungi oka-san.

BRUKKK

Orang itu menjatuhkan ku tepat di hadapan ane-ue. Aku meringkuk, memegang lengan ku yang sakit kibat dijatuhkan tadi. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Aku lihat ane-ue menunduk dalam-dalam sampai poni nya menutupi ekspresi wajah nya yang aku tak tau ekspresi apa itu.

"Kenapa ane-ue? Kenapa?! Apa maksudnya ini semua?!" tanya ku keras-keras. Aku menunduk, memukul daun kering yang telah menumpuk di tanah. Melampiaskan rasa kesal ku yang sangat luarbiasa.

Sebuah pelukan mendarat di tubuhku. Mata ku membulat sedikit terkejut atas perlakuan orang ini.

"kau sudah tahu kan, baka-namikaze..." bisik ane-ue tepat di telnga ku.

" biarlah, semua realita yang menyakitkan ini mengalir. Dan juga, biarkan Haha istiharat dengan tenang. Katamu dia kelelahan kan?" tambah nya cepat.

Aku mengangguk cepat dalam pelukan ini. Ya benar, kata ane-ue. Namun, walupun aku sudah tahu itu. Air mata ku tetap mengalir deras. Ku erat kan pelukan ku pada ane-ue. Aku harus kuat seperti ane-ue ku.

"patuhi amanat Haha ya..." tutur lembut khas ane-ue mengalun lembut di telinga ku.

"Ha'i.." jawabku singkat.

Dan saat itu semua memutih. Dan kegelapan menyergap kesadaran ku.

.

.

.

.

"ba.. ka... baka... baka-kun?"

Panggilan itu menggema dengan samar di gendang telinga ku. Ku buka mataku perlahan-lahan. Buram..

Ku kedipkan mataku berulang kali. Hingga sesosok wanita berdiri dengan senyum lembutnya.

"ohayou ane-ue.." sapaku dengan masih mengantuk.

"ohayou, gundulmu! Ini sudah siang bodoh. Kau tak mengikuti pelajaran ha?" balasan sapaan yang luar biasa ane-ue.

"eh, (¬ω¬)"

Dengan sigap aku bangun dari tidurku. Menagamati keadaan sekitar. Ara, benar ini sudah siang. Loh ini kan di atap sekolah. Kenapa ane-ue ada di sini. Ku tatap ane-ue ku dengan teliti. Pakaian nya, berbeda.

"okaeri" sambut ku lembut seraya memeluk nya yang tengah berdiri menatap gedung sekolah.

Syut...

Eh seperti nya aku kenal suara itu.

BUAGHHHHHHHH

"ARGHHH!"

_**NARUTO POV END.**_

.

.

Seorang dengan kecepatan seperti peluru yang di tembakan, meluncur dan menghantam dinding. Alhasil, tembok yang tadinya masih tegak berdiri dengan kokoh, hancur menjadi puing-puing yang menimbun seseorang yang menghancurkan tembok tersebut.

"BAKA, ECCHI,HENTAI, AHO... otouto gak jelas, kaalu meluk bilang-bilang dong... merinding nih." Caci wanita dengan meragakan omongan nya tadi.

Gruduk..gruduk...

Dan seorang pria bersurai biru gelap muncul diantara puing-puing tembok yang hancur. Berdiri dengan gontai dan mulai berjalan pelan pelan.

BRUG..

Ia terjatuh dari langkah nya. Seulas senyum tulus di bibir sexy nya. " tapi walupun begitu, aku ini tetap outoto yang kau sayangi kan ane-ue" ujar nya lirih.

" Yah begitulah... tentu saja.." balas wanita itu.

Dengan langkah pelan, wanita itu mendekati sang adik yang tengah memijat bahunya akibat ulah dirinya. Ia dudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Naruto. Ia dongakan kepalanya, memandang langit biru seperti manik adik nya. Awan putih yang beragam bentuk menambah citra penglihatan dalam puisi alam yang tersuguh.

"aku selalu meminta misi siang hari karna, saat aku berada dimanapun aku selalu bisa melihat mu naruto.."

Naruto menghentikan pekerjaan nya sejenak. Ia arahkan iris sapphire nya untuk memandang sang kakak. Dari lengan nya putih sampai wajah nya yang mulus seperti tak pernah mendapat goresan luka. Iris ungu seperti milik ibu nya terpampang indah di hadapanya.

Mengikuti pandangan kakanya ke atas. Ia sanggah tubuh nya dengan kedua lengan nya.

"benarkah?" tanya nya memastikan.

"tentu saja bego'..." jawab sang kakak dengan nada mengejek.

Lalu hening menerkam mereka, menikamati setiap detik angin yang memebelai mereka dengan lembut. Gesekan rating yang beradi dengan angin, melantunkan musik kedamaian yang menentramkan hati mereka. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Semua tenggelam dalam lautan pikiran masing-masing.

WUZZZZZ

Angin yang tiba-tiba hanya meniup pelan kini meniup sangat kuat.

" aku melihat kau menangis saat tidur.." ucap sang kakak.

" benarkah? Aku hanya bermimpi tentang 'itu'..." jawab naruto seadanya.

Air muka sang kakak berubah serius. Terselip sebuah misteri di balik ekspresi yang ia tunjukan. Lalu ia berdiri dan menepuk celana hitam nya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel. Meregangkan sedikit otot lengannya yang kaku.

Ia ulurkan tangan nya kepada sang adik. Naruto tersenyum, sambil menyambut uluran tersebut. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

"seperti nya akan hujan.." ujar naruto.

"iya" jawab sang kakak sambil menatap langit yang menggelap.

"cepat lah pergi dan mengikuti pelajaran. Aku tak mau adik ku yang bego' nya setengah modar bertambah bego'.."

Sebuah siku-siku yang berhadapan muncul di dahi naruto. Kakak nya benar seorang humoris yang menyeramkan. Ia ambil topi dari saku blazer nya. Memakai nya dengan rasa penuh bangga yang melebihi sang patriot pembela negara. " hentikan lelucon mu yang sangat menyakitkan hati ku ini ane-ue. Kau tahu kan siapa aku ini..."

" ia aku tahu kau.." jawab sang kakak sambil berjalan berlawanan arah dengan naruto. Lalu ia melompat dan berhenti tepat di pagar kawat pembatas. Ia menoleh kepada sang adik dengan seringai yang menyeramkan. Taring panjang khas vampire pun terlihat.

" kau adalah baka-otouto ku yang sangat ku banggakan. Sekaligus sang **PEWARIS KETIGA DARI SANG PENGHANCUR. THE NINE-TAILED DEMON FOX. KURAMA**..." tambah nya bangga.

Naruto menyeringai dengan raut wajah tak kosong tak bermakna. Secercah kalimat kotor nan manis seperti mbak tayuya ia gumamkan. Tapi tak akan ada yang mendengar gumaman lirih ini. Angin yang berhembus lah yang hanya mendengar nya dan juga membawakan kalimat itu pada orang yang di tujukan oleh naruto.

" mati kau brengsek.."

Cahaya orange berpendar menyelimuti tubuh naruto. Iris sapphire nya terganti oleh garis vertikal dengan warna merah.

" aku menantikan diri mu... **SHINING ONE**"

.

.

TBC

* * *

ARENA BACOTERS SANG AUTHOR

HUOH...(ngamuk ala kingkong XD) inilah fanfic abal ku minna... ^^ sebenarnya ini pesenan seseorang di fb... karna nanggung, jadi aku posting ke sini. dan yang kalian tau aku ini newbie, jadi saran dan kritikan anda sangat berarti bagi saya yang masih baru akan dunia ff ini. jadi para senpai yang sudah lama dan ahli saya sangat memerlukan saran anda... (_ _) #sungkem

sekian saja yang saya bacot kan...

review nya minna... ^o^


End file.
